Sharing a Bed
by princessmelia
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are forced to share a bed for one night. Purely brotp fluff for a prompt thing my friends and I are doing. This one's for rexbasileus.


_**A/N-** My friends and I are having a writing challenge, so here is one of my prompts: "Donna/10 brotp. Trope: sharing a bed." This one's for you, rexbasileus! Enjoy!_

* * *

He had asked for a room with two beds, he was sure of it. Yet, as The Doctor looked around the rented room, he could see that his request had not been fulfilled. The space was tiny, with just enough room for a dresser and mirror and the bed that took up most of the room. And, to his added dismay, it wasn't even an overly large bed, just big enough to accommodate two, with no room to spare.

It wouldn't have been such a big deal, if he had been sharing it with Rose. Even Martha would not have opposed the living conditions, she merely would have rolled with it like she had with everything they had encountered. But with his current companion…

"Oi, not this again." The thick accent rolled from behind him and The Doctor was almost afraid to turn and see the look on Donna's face. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I don't want to mate!" The red head pushed her way past the Time Lord and stepped into the room fully.

"Look, I'm just as upset about this as you."

Donna turned to him and scoffed. "Watch it there, Space Boy. I am a very desirable—"

"Oh," The Doctor's face scrunched up in disgust, "no, no! We are not getting into this argument again."

"Because you know I'll win." She pointed at him and then turned in a circle to look around the room again. "Guess you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Where?" The Doctor swept his hand in an arc to encompass the entire floor. The bed was a mere two feet from the open door and there was no other floor in the room big enough for sleeping. With glaring eyes, Donna dropped heavily onto the bed and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at The Doctor. He mirrored her expression and the stare down began.

Twenty minutes later they were in the bed, The Doctor with the sheets wrapped around him and pushed against the wall while Donna coveted the quilt.

"Goodnight, Donna."

"Yeah, yeah. Just no funny business tonight. I'm not afraid to take you on. Got that, Space Boy?"

"Loud and clear, Earth Girl." The lights switched off, and the two were soon asleep.

When The Doctor woke up in the morning, it was with a pleasant smile on his face. His dreams had been filled with the red grasses of Gallifrey and the bright smile of Rose Tyler. Sighing, he hugged the pillow he was clutching closer and opened his eyes to the red grass of his dreams. Curious, he studied he grass until it moved, in a way quite unlike the swaying grass of home, and yelped while leaping backward at realizing what he was doing: cuddling with Donna.

The leap backwards slammed him into the wall and he groaned as Donna awoke from the noise. "Oh, come on George Clooney, no need to leave so quickly," Donna mumbled in half-awareness, rolling towards The Doctor.

"Donna." His stern voice forced his companion's eyes open and she sat up quickly.

"What? I wasn't…" her voice trailed off as realization dawned on her face and her eyes narrowed at The Doctor. "You were spooning me!"

"What? No, I wasn't—"

"Yeah," she pointed an accusatory finger, "you were trying to cop a feel in the night!"

"I wouldn't—"

But his next words were cut off as Donna picked up her pillow and slammed it into his face. "Serves you right, Space Perv!"

The Doctor, of course, had no choice but to pick up his own pillow and answer with a retaliation of his own. "I take you all across the universe," whack, "show you amazing things," hit, "and this is how you repay me?!"

The two continued to whack at each other in the small room, climbing on the bed and some of the furniture, until theirs shouts dissolved into playful screams and laughter. Eventually the collapsed into exhausted chuckles and giggles on the bed, backs resting against the wall.

"We are never sharing a room again," The Doctor stated with a sigh as he looked around the messy room. They had knocked over what little decorations there were and the stuffing of the pillows had come out here and there around the place.

"You're just upset because you lost," Donna responded with a teasing shove.

With an indignant face, he argued back. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And then the war broke out once more, with the two best friends of the universe chasing each other around to declare the winner of a pillow fight war.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


End file.
